Family
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: Dumbledore bashing; Dumbledore picks Harry up from the Dursleys, and takes him to kidnap someone dear to the Dark Lord. Harry saves him and the man's three children. Who is this man, and why would Harry risk everything to help him?


"Harry, there's someone I'd like you to help me convince of something." Dumbledore said, a small smile appearing on his face. But it wasn't his normal smile, it was more- evil. His blue eyes glittered in a way that Harry found himself fearing. Harry followed the old man down the street. They reached the corner where Dumbledore suddenly grabbed Harry arm and apparated. They appeared in a practically abandoned house. Dumbledore knocked on the door and patiently waited. A middle-aged man opened the door, and Harry almost gasped. He looked like an older version of himself. The man recognized Dumbledore, and slammed the door.  
"Christian, Dani, Bello, run!" The man yelled. Harry could hear little feet pattering across the floor above them, and he watched in horror as Dumbledore forced the door open and all the kids, plus the man flew towards him.  
"Tsk, tsk, where do you think you're going?" Dumbledore asked. The man was glaring daggers at the older one, but Dumbledore simply ignored him. "Why don't you tell Harry your name?"  
"My name is Aspen Potter. These are my kids." The man sneered. "I am the little brother of James Potter." Harry gasped.  
"You're my uncle?" Harry asked. Aspen turned to him, and brown eyes widened in shock.  
"Harry? They told me you were dead. You rotten bastard, let me go!" Aspen yelled, struggling against the invisible ropes holding him down. Desperate, Harry bounded forward and grabbed the hands of all the people on the floor. He ran into the flames burning in the fireplace and yelled two words. "Malfoy Manor!"

Harry appeared in the library of the manor. Aspen and the kids brushed off their cothes and stood, hugging Harry.  
"Where'd they send you? Because if you didn't go to Sirius, you were supposed to go with me or Regulus Black. Sirius' little brother." Aspen added, seeing the look of confusion on his nephew's face.  
"One thing you need to know, Harry. Voldemort didn't kill your parents. Dumbledore did. I was there, Sirius was there, Remus was there. Remus was obliviated, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and I went into hiding." Aspen exlained. His three kids gathered around him.  
"Who's in- Potter?" Lucius asked, grey eyes widened in shock.  
"Is he here?" Harry asked immediately. Lucius looked confused, and a huge snake slithered into the room.  
"Well, well, who's this? Is this the brat the Master has been trying to turn?" Nagini hissed, unaware that Harry understood her.  
"Turn? You mean join him?" Aspen asked, interest sparking in his eyes. Nagini turned to him, and hissed a greeting.  
"You were never in the circle, Potter, you wouldn't know. He wants Harry to rule by his side. As equals. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter."  
"I'd prefer the Dark Prince, actually." Harry said. Everyone stared at him in shock.  
"You inherited the Parseltongue too? Oh, Merlin, James, you're a moron." Aspen shook his head, and led the kids and Harry (and Lucius) down the hall to a room that was being used for meetings.  
"My Lord?" Lucius asked. Voldemort turned- excpet he wasn't Voldemort. He was in his old form, the brown curls hitting his ears and bright amber eyes with red flecks shining intelligently.  
"Potter?" Tom said, shocked when he saw the five standing in the doorway. "Merlin, Aspen, you look like you're going to faint, sit down. Bello, Christian, Dani, how are you all?" The seven year old boy, and the five year old twins laughed and threw themselves into the Dark Lord's open arms for a group hug. Harry watched, seriously confused, as Tom laughed and hugged Aspen.  
"Potter, or Harry, or whatever you want me to call you. Come, sit." Tom gestured to a comfy looking armchair by the fireplace. The kids were on the floor, all with books that Tom had handed to them, reading quietly. Harry recognized them as things he'd done the year beforehand at Hogwarts.  
"Harry is fine, thank you- Tom?" Harry asked hesitantly. Tom laughed and nodded, brushing a couple of loose curls out of his eyes.  
"Tom is fine, thank you." Tom teased gently. Harry laughed also, and Aspen smiled, seeing his nephew and closest friend get along so well.  
"So, what brings Dumbledore's boy to the Malfoy Manor, and to me?" Tom asked, resting casually on a chair, and making a teacup appear. Harry winced slightly.  
"Dumbledick was trying to torture my uncle, so I brought him to the only place I could think of. Not knowing you two knew each other." Harry frowned. Aspen laughed.  
"Tom is one of my closest friends. He was in hiding down the block from where James and I grew up, and when I was disowned for being sorted into Slytherin, Tom took me on. He was more like an older brother than anything." Aspen said, punching Tom's arm. Tom shoved him off the couch in response. Laughing, Tom pointed at Aspen, and the three kids quietly saved their pages, before jumping on their father. Aspen growled, and the kids burst out laughing and hid behind Tom's chair. Tom growled and dove away from the kids, leaving Aspen with a clear shot at the kids. He grabbed Dani and started to tickle her. Dani shrieked and started laughing. Tom pulled Christian over and began to do the same. Bello, the oldest of the bunch, hid behind Lucius and peeked arund the blonde man, only to find Harry standing there, an identical grin to Tom and Aspen's on his face. He began to tickle the boy who was seven years younger than him.  
"Okay, you guys. Enough. You'll kill the poor children." Lucius laughed, pulling the men off of the kids. All laughing, they returned to their seats. Tom grinned.  
"So, Harry. What else brings you here?" Tom asked, causally taking a sip of tea, before spitting it out and glaring at Lucius, who smirked.  
"I want to know your side of the story." Harry said. Tom looked at him, curiosity shining in his amber eyes.  
"My side of the story, eh? Well, I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, on , in an orphanage in London. I grew up being quite a bully, but at Hogwarts, where I actually had friends, I grew to be an outgoing, joking, normal guy, you know, like every teenager. I opened the Chamber of Secrets as a study opportunity, and accidently released the Basilisk, killing Myrtle, who kind of deserved to be killed after stalking me for six years." Harry chuckled as Tom rolled his eyes. "She never got the hint that I didn't like girls. Yeah, I'm gay." He added, to the benefit of Harry's shock.  
"Me too." Harry hissed, knowing only Tom and Aspen would understand. Aspen looked surprised, but Tom just looked happy.  
"Really? James was interested in both." Aspen responded, a bit confused.  
"WHAT!?" Harry yelled. The kids looked up, mildly annoyed expressions on their faces. Lucius just looked confused.  
"Yeah, I remember. He had a crush on Severus, who was way to blind to see it. And Remus and Sirius were dating, weren't they?" Tom asked. Harry looked confused, but Aspen laughed and nodded.  
"They were the power couple through their last three years at Hogwarts. James was so stupid when it came to Severus though." Aspen said. Harry shook his head.  
"You're mad all of you."


End file.
